pittsburghsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CoNgRaTzItSaCoLo
Welcome! Welcome to the Pittsburgh Steelers Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } -- BlueDevil Talk 20:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Cool page. -- My Talk 21:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I think i know what's wrong with ya signature... You need the [[]] thingys on the image thingys. -- My Talk 21:12, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rights Hi CoNgRaTzItSaCoLo, thanks for your contributions to Steelers Wiki. I'm afraid I can't give you rollback rights. You should talk to I Ross I about these things. He is the admin of this wiki. You may also ask him about you proposed welcome template.-- BlueDevil Talk 21:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :When there is an active admin I can't do that. He should decide.-- BlueDevil Talk 21:26, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hello, welcome to the Steelers Wiki! I see that you and BlueDevil have been helping me out while I was away. I don't really understand why the moment I leave for what 2 days, almost half the wiki is vandalized. Anyway, I have given you rollback rights seeing that you have helped a lot here and are a sysop on another other wiki. I probably shouldn't have given them out so easily but having rollback rights on RS wiki is no small achievement. Anyway feel free to help me out on the wiki. ::One other thing, you may stumble across pages about other NFL, I made them because I wanted to help out all the NFL Team wikis as most of them are struggling or aren't even active. It might also prevent vandalism like the NY Giants guy would have just typed Giants into the search and bam. Nobody here hates your team now. =) Things to do Well, I think what ever would spark a community would be the right thing to do, for the user of the month idea, I don't have a problem with it, the only thing is that I can't place it on the main page anywhere, but I could display the user on the site notice. I thought I made some sort of RFA page, if I haven't feel free to create one that would work with the wiki. I don't think we will need an IRC chat yet, maybe as the wiki community expands. For the images I prefer them uploaded as long as you can give a decent copyright summary. I usually upload them from Wikipedia, but if you can't provide an accurate summary of where you found the image, a link should be used. Hope this helps, New Welcome Template I saw that you created a new welcome template. I am all for a new one, so if you want to replace the old, boring one feel free to or just add it to the talk page and I will. Also, if you could create one for the Anons that would be ever better. Thanks, UotM I have nominated you for the User of the Month. You are one of the few people that still check in every once in awhile and have made some useful edits. Take it as a way of thanks. Good luck, 15:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC)